This invention relates to flash lamp arrays and, more particularly, to a flash lamp array having solid-state thermally activated switches. Many flash lamp arrays utilizing thermally activated switches for sequentially firing flash lamps have been disclosed in recent years. One such array is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,833, dated Nov. 9, 1976, and issued to Holub et al. The Holub patent discloses a flash lamp array that utilizes solid-state radiant energy switching devices as part of the electrical circuit for sequentially firing the flash lamps. Each device is located adjacent one of the lamps to receive radiant energy emitted by the lamp, the device being a mass of the composition preferably comprising silver oxide, a carbon containing silver salt and humidity resistant organic polymer binder. The switch device initially has a relatively high resistance and, after undergoing thermochemical change upon the flashing of the lamp, has a relatively low electrical resistance. The switching devices as disclosed in the Holub patent each bridge a switch terminal pair which is part of the conductor runs of the printed circuit. The switching devices as shown in the drawing in the Holub patent overlay the switch terminal pairs. Although this design normally works well, problems may be encountered because of non-uniform switch pad thickness; cracking in the switch pad upon drying due to the unevenness of the substrate; and, non-conversion to the low resistance state due to the heat sink created effect by the switch terminal pairs.